


【宜嘉】前任过多的实际后果

by yankuangshamo



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankuangshamo/pseuds/yankuangshamo





	【宜嘉】前任过多的实际后果

待把他安置在床上，王嘉尔更加急迫地分开腿，夹住段宜恩的腰，却使不上多大力气，又被自己别扭哭。

段宜恩实在不知道怎么哄，也许老婆太醉了，也许是老婆真的心情不好。他一边抱起王嘉尔，揽住他的腿，帮他环上自己的腰，一边做起了情感疏导。

“听我说，嘉嘉，那些都是以前的事了，知道吗？”他熟练地把手伸向王嘉尔身后，在入口处浅浅按压，随后将手指刺入，引来王嘉尔加重喘息。

“以前的事，你也没有跟我讲过嘛。”

王嘉尔别别扭扭地窝在老公怀里，在爱抚下颤抖着大腿，握了alpha硬热的性器，有一搭没一搭地揉捏。段宜恩那东西支在两个人中间，在王嘉尔更变本加厉的撸动下吐出前液。

“那是因为真的没什么重要的啊。你想听吗？”

他把王嘉尔放倒，握住自己用前端磨蹭软绵绵湿漉漉的穴口，引出其中香甜的汁水。

“想、想。”

王嘉尔扭着腰，小穴张合着吸吮硕大的龟头。段宜恩不再忍，沉腰顶了进去，悄悄笑了一下，开始娓娓道来。

“我的初恋，是个alpha，你已经见到了......”

他把自己送进最深处，直到顶端亲吻到子宫口，就开始碾着敏感点缓慢地进出。王嘉尔被他捅了没几下就呜呜地哭出来，他知道不是因为疼，继续絮絮叨叨地讲。

“......那时候就分手了，后来，我就喜欢上第二任了，是个软软的女O......”

王嘉尔抬起手臂遮住眼睛，甜香的信息素溢出来，都蒙上一层伤心的味道。他只是乖乖地听着段宜恩在讲，双腿打开承受抽插。没过多一会儿，就哭得抽噎起来。

“......然后我交了第六个男O，他很乖，我真的喜欢男O啊，警校里又几乎没有，就常常跑出去约会......”

王嘉尔终于受不了了，嚎啕大哭起来，躲开了段宜恩的手，自己缩到床头去抱着膝盖哭。

这下段宜恩知道玩大了，赶紧道歉，追过去心痛地搂过omega，“老婆，别哭了，我真的错了，不说了不说了。”

这次确实过分了，他以为按照王嘉尔的脾气，会大发雷霆，搞不好又要离婚，可谁知道，omega哭得梨花带雨，还是乖乖窝进alpha怀里，抱紧了他，声音颤颤的可怜。

“老公，呜......你不要离开我，好不好。”

段宜恩哪受得了这话，登时心下软成一滩水。

“我是你的，我是你的，嘉嘉。”他最怕王嘉尔受委屈，况且这次的委屈还是因为他，“我遇见你太晚了，但凡早一点，就都没有以前的那些事了。”

“那你怎么不早点来找我啊。”

“......你那时候还在上中学啊，诱拐未成年不好吧......”

“那你以后，不许再有什么乱八七糟的女A男O。”

“废话，我当然是只有你......亲亲老婆不生气了吧？”

挂在王嘉尔睫毛上一粒小小的水珠被段宜恩轻轻吻去，王嘉尔笑了笑，算是和解。他钻进被子里打算睡觉，被段宜恩揪起来，“你就这样把我晾在这了？”

“干嘛！我哭都哭累了，你真把我当充气娃娃啊，明天再做。”

“那我还没问你，大学的时候，没谈过恋爱吗？”

王嘉尔心虚地摇摇头，“是没什么有意思的啦......只是交过几个外国人而已......”

脚腕立刻被段宜恩握在手里，腿又被他打开。

“看来嘉嘉交过外国男友，对老公的尺寸不满意了。”

这回轮到alpha委屈了。

不过要哄段宜恩倒也不难，夜里身体力行叫他知道自己对他的尺寸到底有多满意就OK啦。


End file.
